never give in
by mklaihai
Summary: when Mckay is captured - seemingly by the Wraith, Sheppard must launch a rescue mission to get him back. there are complications, however, and Sheppard may be in over his head this time. unexpected allies, shocking discoveries, undying loyalty. Shep Whump. Slight Mckay Whump. [takes place a few months after "Common Ground".]


_I'm new to this, so I guess I should post something like "Property of Stargate Atlantis. No Copyright infringement intended." Just a story that's been in my mind for a while, and I finally decided to write it down, and post it. Does anyone still even read Stargate Atlantis fanfics? haha. More coming soon. If anything, at least I can go back and read it. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

John Sheppard hurried towards the Gate Room, his shoes squeaking noisily on the floor. He was in his black uniform, vest and all, but his hair was rumpled, and his face was covered with overnight stubble, that made him look fierce. "Unauthorized Stargate Activation" boomed through his headpiece and wincing, he shook his head. Someone must have just opened the channel to speak to him.

"Sheppard, to the Gate Room please." Doctor Elizabeth Weir's voice sounded in his ear, and tapping the radio, he replied, "On my way." His stride was confident, and and he walked swiftly, but he was tense. He had had a feeling that something wasn't right the night before, but had ignored it, thinking it was stress. But now... he was beginning to get worried. Teyla Emmagan had come pounding on his door a few moments before, and with a worried expression had told John that something was happening, and he should probably head to the Gate Room. He had immediately gotten dressed, and hurried towards the loud noises that echoed through the usually grey, still halls, before he had even been summoned. It was early in the morning, and Sheppard stumbled with exhaustion as he maneuvered the quiet halls. His normally obstinately uncontrollable hair was - as usual - scattered in a disarray all over his head, and he had dark rings under his eyes. Walking swiftly, he reached the Gate Room just as the stargate whooshed and materialized. There were multiple people scattered around the room, all of them focused on computer screens, and control panels.

"Medical team stand by." He heard a familiar voice say, and his eyes roamed across the faces until they found who he was looking for. Hurrying over, he stood behind his Commanding officer, and peered over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice rough from lack of sleep.

"Ah, John." Elizabeth Weir jumped, and her eyes briefly brushed his face before turning back to the screen she was staring at. "We have an Unauthorized Activation, Colonel. It's Lorne's IDC." Elizabeth's reddish hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she looked fresh, and ready to go, as usual. Her eyes were glued on the computer screen with an intensity that relayed her passion for the job, and her voice was firm, yet quiet.

"Lorne?" John was surprised. "Isn't he supposed to be with Rodney?" Mckay and Lorne had taken a small team to investigate some radioactive plantlife that had been reported a few weeks before, and were supposed to be gone for a few days. John had been gone at the time, but when he returned, he was glad. Rodney had been pestering Elizabeth about it ever since it was first discussed, begging to be allowed to investigate. John wasn't even sure if the report had been true, but Rodney would not be satisfied until he was certain. _Mckay_. He thought. _Always the scientist._

"Yes. We don't know anything else. Hopefully he will have some answers." Weir looked concerned, and glancing at John, she said. "You got here quickly."

He nodded. "Teyla woke me up a while ago, saying something wasn't right - her gut feeling again, so I headed here immediately."

"Hmm." She raised her eyebrows. "You look horrible." On closer inspection, John saw that she had lines under her eyes as well, and there was a deep abiding weariness that exuded through her always excited eyes.

He grunted, wryly. Leave it to Elizabeth to be blunt. "Thank you. I feel horrible."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes and ran her hand over her face. "I apologize for waking you, Colonel. I know you are exhausted, but I thought you should be here." She was a little surprised at his admission of weariness. John Sheppard was one of the strongest men she had ever met; he had a vitality for life, an electric personality and a stubborn will. He rarely admitted to anything when it came to his own well being, however, making it necessary for Doctor Carson Beckett to insure that he was given a check up after every mission where injuries of any kind had been reported. The fact that he had admitted to being tired made her a trifle concerned, and she looked at him closely. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if she should summon Carson Beckett to take a look at him, when John answered, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss her apologies.

"Don't apologize." John smiled wearily. "I understand. I should be here. Besides, I'm just as anxious as you are to find out what is going on. I had a bad feeling about this research from the very beginning. But Mckay..." He rubbed his face with one hand, and stood up straighter. "Always the scientist. Had to investigate this one."

"He is indeed. I can only hope that they have decided to return home earlier than expected. That may be all it is." Elizabeth was still studying his face, her eyes taking in the way his shoulders were slumped, and noticing the dark rings under his eyes.

"Mm. I certainly hope so."

"Did you encounter problems with the rescue yesterday?" she asked, changing the subject, and turning to face him, while still keeping her mind on the problem at hand.

"No more than we expected," John replied, sighing. "The usual. Chasing Wraith, getting shot at, running for hours, ya know."

Doctor Weir nodded.

They had received an urgent message from Teyla's village the day before, asking for assistance, as a few scouting Wraith ships had landed, and were moving closer to their position. While the Athosian people were skilled fighters, they were powerless against the powerful guns and strength of the Wraith, and Teyla had - of course - immediately asked permission to assist, and John had accompanied her, with half a dozen men. They had landed, and had been immediately attacked by the Wraith, who then turned and fled, forcing Sheppard and Teyla to pursue on foot. They had chased them for hours, before they had finally doubled back, and escaped in the darts, the whine of the engines slowly fading away as they disappeared into the sky. Sheppard had already been tired from a previous mission that he had gotten back from only hours before, but after that, he was exhausted. Teyla - as usual - seemed to be just as energetic as she had been before the chase, and she had insisted that they stay and rest for a while before heading back. John had reluctantly agreed, but by the time they returned to Atlantis, he was bone weary, and had gone immediately to bed, muttering that he would give his report in the morning.

"Incoming wormhole!"

John turned his attention to the stargate, and a moment later, Lorne materialized on the other side. His uniform was ripped and dusty, and a trickle of blood ran down his forehead, like a red stream. He looked exhausted.

"Beckett," Elizabeth barked into her radio, before hurrying down the stairs to the Jumper Bay.

"On my way," The burly Scottish accent came clearly through the speakers.

"Lorne, what happened? Where's Mckay?" John hurried down the stairs towards him, and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He was panting heavily, and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He seemed to be limping, as well.

Bending over, and placing his hands on his knees, Lorne drew in deep breaths. "Wraith… attacked us… couldn't make it back… to the jumper in time. Mckay," He paused, and exhaled, straightening up, before resuming "...was captured."

John felt himself blanch, and he took a step back. "What? How did that happen? Lorne!"

Weir placed her hand on John's shoulder, and spoke soothingly to Lorne. "Major, are you injured?"

"No," he waved his hand, as if brushing away a pesky fly. "I'm fine. I got knocked over in one of the blasts, and hit my head."

"Was it a culling party?" Elizabeth inquired, keeping her attention on his face.

"I… I don't know… There must have been quite a few of them, but they never even exited the darts. They just flew over, and targeted the general area, and then beamed Doctor Mckay up. They didn't even aim at me. It's almost like…" he paused, and wrinkled his forehead, "It's almost like they knew where Mckay was, and were targeting him specifically. They aimed straight for Rodney, and captured him, while we were still figuring out what happened." He blew out a breath of air, and shook his head.

"Why would they do that?" John directed his question at Weir, but she just shook her head, silently.

"Thank you, Major. You'd better head down the infirmary." She motioned to the medical team, who came forward and led him towards the infirmary.

Just then Teyla and Ronon Dex entered the Gate Room, and hurried over the where John and Elizabeth were standing. "What is wrong?" Teyla asked, her level voice immediately calming John down a little bit. She had a calming effect wherever she went - it was one reason John had wanted her on his team in the first place; someone to counteract Mckay's nervous babbling. Ronon stood behind her, like a brown giant, his dreadlocks gathered around his face, augmenting his fierce appearance.

"Where is Mckay?" Ronon asked, his deep voice booming through the room. He was gripping his gun, and looked like he was ready to go to war. But that was nothing new. Ronon was a fighter - no battle was too big, no cause was to be abandoned. That's just who he was.

"Mckay was…" Weir glanced at John before lowering her voice, "...captured. By the Wraith."

Teyla's wrinkled her forehead iin concern, and Ronon blew out an exasperated huff of air. "Well, what has been done?" he demanded, his voice gruff. "Are you sending out a rescue team?"

"Ronon." Teyla's smooth voice interrupted him, and he fell silent.

"Not yet," Doctor Weir said, shooting a glance at Teyla before focusing on Ronon again. "Lorne came back, but he is in the infirmary - Keller says he may have a concussion, and he may have twisted his ankle."

"Do we know where Doctor Mckay is being held?"

"Not yet." John replied, turning to face Teyla. "But we'll find him. Doctor, do we have permission…"

"No," Elizabeth stated firmly. "Not yet. We need to debrief Lorne, and get all the facts. There were no signs of the Wraith on our detectors on that planet, and we had no reason to believe they ever visited there. How would they know just where to find Doctor Mckay? There are some things that need to be resolved, before you go off on one of your daring rescues."

"Wait," Teyla shook her head, "You think the Wraith were searching for Doctor Mckay, and wanted him specifically?"

"That is how it seems," Elizabeth wearily rubbed her hands over her face.

"How soon can we get going?" John asked, his fingers anxiously tapping his leg.

"Be patient, Colonel." Elizabeth smiled calmly at him, although she too was anxious to recover Rodney. Inspite of the fact that we was obnoxiously childish at times, and seemingly always right, he held a special place in the hearts of all those who knew him. "We will figure out where Mckay was taken, and then we'll go from there."

John nodded, frustrated, while Ronon looked positively ferocious. "If they so much as touch a hair on his head…" Dex said, his voice holding threatening implications, "I will…"

"Ronon. We'll get him back." John said firmly, looking at Teyla with barely concealed concern.

Teyla immediately smiled convincingly. "Yes. We will get him back." But she was looking at John as she spoke.


End file.
